


Ice-Pack

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke brings Dixie an ice-pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Pack

Brooke had been backstage when the rest of the roster went out to cheer Bully Ray on. She knew what was coming and, as she was one of the few people who could stay hidden as she hadn't technically returned she had stayed behind. When they had brought Dixie backstage she had known instantly that Dixie had not quite braced herself correctly. People were saying she had broken a few ribs but the look of pain on Dixie's face spoke volumes, she'd damaged her back. Dixie had made Brooke promise to visit. 

Brooke had done so. Once she was let in she had gone to see Dixie, smiling softly even as she moved to prop an ice-pack behind Dixie's back. She had settled beside Dixie, curling into her and nuzzling into her gently. She didn't want to hurt her, just comfort her.


End file.
